How Does Valentine Sound Like?
by kuroshetsuji
Summary: "How does valentine sound like?" "It sounds like chaos." / Teikou days dimana seorang siswi SMP sedang kebingungan mengenai hari Valentine / MiraGen x Readers / RnR?


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke fully belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Author's note: **Happy belated Valentine, minna-san!

**Warnings: **Harem (kekeke), gaje, typos, diksi, yang berlebihan dsb.

**(Y/N) : Your name.**

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

"Eh? Satou-kun?"

"Um-uh!"

"Kenapa?"

"'_Kenapa'_? Karena aku suka."

"He, Fuyu-chan ternyata bisa seberani ini. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya saat hari 'H'-nya."

"Kita lihat saja tanggal 14 nanti."

Kau memusatkan seluruh perhatianmu pada percakapan siswi-siswi yang juga sedang berada di loker penyimpanan sepatu sekolah itu. Tetapi kau hanya melirik-lirikkan matamu sekilas ke arah mereka – pura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan mu, (Y/N)-chan?"

Suara dengan nada penasaran yang terdengar amat jelas itu membuatmu terkejut. Sang pemilik suara hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar yang sulit untuk dihindari.

"Eh? A- aku… Aku?" Persis seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah saat melakukan aksinya, kau berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap sekarang.

Saat melihat tingkah lakumu yang aneh, siswi-siswi lain menjadi penasaran dan mereka perlahan-lahan mendekati tempatmu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"He, apa kau akan memberikan_nya_ kepada salah seorang dari kelompok cowok ganteng berambut pelangi itu?"

Saat kelompok siswi-siswi lain itu mendengar frase _'kelompok-cowok-ganteng-berambut-pelangi'_, mata mereka secara otomatis langsung memancarkan sinar berbahaya.

Di lain sisi, dirimu yang didesak oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang jika dikatakan sama saja dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri, semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kau membuka mulutmu, hendak mengatakan pembelaan diri. Namun tiba-tiba kau menutupnya kembali dan pikiranmu melayang entah kemana, Potongan-potongan gambar kegiatan yang terasa sangat familiar bagimu tiba-tiba muncul dibenakmu.

Persis seperti di film, fragmen-fragmen gambar itu juga disertai dengan suara. Suara yang berbeda-beda itu membuat sekelilingmu menjadi terasa kabur dan klise. Suara siswi-siswi lain yang juga mulai tidak sabar menantikan jawabanmu juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan otakmu yang semakin lancar mereka ulang keseluruhan isi dari potongan-potongan kegiatan itu.

Seolah dikendalikan semacam sihir magis, mulutmu bergerak dan mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sukses membuat siswi-siswi lain itu terkejut.

"Iya."

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

'KRIING.'

Bel pulang sekolah selalu menjadi semacam hal yang sangat dinanti-nanti bagi sebagian orang. Kau juga bisaanya akan langsung buru-buru membereskan peralatan sekolahmu dan melesat secepat mungkin ke _tempat _yang biasa kau kunjungi sepulang sekolah.

Namun, sekarang, jangankan membereskan barang, kau tidak bergerak seinchi-pun dari posisimu sejak masuk kelas tadi pagi – kepalamu kau benamkan ke lenganmu yang diletakkan diatas meja.

Aura gelap yang aneh mengelilingimu, membuat siapa saja yang ingin mendekatimu jadi harus berpikir lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kau menghela nafas saat melihat jam kelasmu dari balik lengan yang kau lipat didepan wajahmu. Saat mengetahui kalau kau sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit untuk datang ke_sana_,kau menghela nafas lalu membenamkan kepalamu makin dalam ke lenganmu.

"(Y/N)-san."

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari suara yang terasa sangat familiar bagimu itu menggema di ruangan kelas yang kini telah kosong itu. Kau tersentak kaget dan kakimu membentur bagian besi dari meja kelasmu itu. Rasanya sakit tapi kau tidak mengangkat kepalamu karena kau berpikir itu pastihanya halusinasi.

"(Y/N)-san."

Kau mulai merasa ketakutan saat mendengar suara yang sangat jernih itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau berpikir kalau suara itu sepertinya bukan milik _seseorang _yang kau kenal itu. Jika dibandingkan dengan _orang _itu, suaranya terkesan lebih lembut dan transparan dari bisaanya.

Kau mendengar suara itu menghela nafas lalu kemudian terdengar semacam suara '_klik'_. Mungkinkah hantu menghela nafas dan menggunakan ponsel? Asumsi-asumsi anehmu itu langsung digantikan oleh perasaan ngeri yang lebih parah lagi saat mendengar kalimat selanjutnya dari si _pemilik _suara itu.

"Akashi-kun, (Y/N)-san ada dikelasnya, Dan, _sepertinya _dia sedang tertidur."

_Kuroko sialan._

"_Kalian akan datang kemari?_ Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Seolah ingin mengkonfirmasikan bahwa kalimat pertanyaan pertama itu adalah pernyataan, Kuroko menggunakan nada keheranan yang ditekankannya sejelas mungkin.

Kau mengutuki sang pemilik suara itu dalam hatimu dan menutup matamu serapat mungkin. Tapi sepertinya usaha itu akan sia-sia karena _semua _cowok-ganteng-berambut-pelangi itu punya insting tajam yang diperoleh dari latihan rutin mereka. Sekarang kau mulai megutuki dirimu sendiri saat pernah mengusulkan pada manager mereka, Momoi, untuk menambah menu latihan mereka.

_Sialan._

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

Kuroko hanya diam saja setelah melakukan percakapan licik via telepon itu dengan kaptennya. Bunyi terakhir yang kau dengar sebelum semuanya hening kembali saat hanya ada Kuroko di dalam hanyalah derit bangku yang digeser.

Dua puluh menit sebelum ruangan itu diisi oleh semua suara-suara familiar itu terasa seperti dipercepat tiga kali lipat dari yang seharusnya bagi dirimu yang sedang terdesak.

Sekarang ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh suara-suara lain yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan suara pekerjaan konstruksi bangunan.

"Eh, Kurokocchi, ada apa dengan (Y/N)-cchi?!"

"Kise! Suaramu terlalu keras _nanodayo_."

"Oi, Midorima! Kau juga baru saja berbisik terlalu keras."

"Mine-chin juga sama saja…"

"Tenang, semuanya."

Padahal sepertinya mereka hanya berbisik-bisik tapi kau dapat mendengar semua yang mereka katakan dengan amat jelas.

"Tetsuya, ada apa _ini_?" Suara yang terkesan penuh dengan perintah itu membuatmu semakin takut saat membayangkan hal apa saja yang sanggup dilakukan si pemilik suara itu.

"_Sepertinya_ (Y/N)-san kelelahan. Dia terus seperti ini sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu." Kau mulai berpikir kalau sebaiknya setelah ini semua berakhir, seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya harus benar-benar diberi pelajaran berharga yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Benarkah?" Kau mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mejamu. Kau, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya mengatupkan kelopak matamu lebih rapat dari sebelumnya, jika hal itu masih memungkinkan.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti dan beberapa detik kemudian kau merasakan tangan dengan jari-jari panjang menyibakkan poni yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahmu.

Kau masih terus menutup matamu rapat-rapat sampai keningmu menjadi berkerut, tidak sadar kalau sang pemilik tangan itu dapat melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.

Kau bisa mendengar suara tawa yang singkat dan pelan. Sang pemilik jari-jari panjang itu membawa tangannya kembali ke sakunya dan wajahmu otomatis langsung memerah saat membayangkan kalau saat itu si pemilik suara penuh perintah itu sedang menyeringai.

"Ayo kembali, kalian." Suara langkah kaki yang terkesan elegan itu terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini ia mengarah menjauhi mejamu.

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi saat perintah absolut dari sang kapten klub basket itu terdengar. Kau bisa merasakan kalau bahumu yang sedari tadi terasa kaku perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal.

Namun, sepertinya, kelegaan itu tidak bertahan dengan waktu yang lama saat kau mendengar suara-suara familiar itu berbicara dengan nada yang terkesan _licik _dari arah pintu kelasmu.

"Ne, (Y/N)-cchi. Aku menantikan tanggal 14 nanti."

_Kise yang biasanya saja sudah terkesan sangat ikemen. Sekarang? Dengan suara bernada licik itu, apa dia mau membunuh orang akibat nosebleed?_

"(Y/N). Kurasa tidak ada gunanya kalau kau terus berpura-pura."

_Midorima sialan! Kau tidak pantas berbicara begitu tahu dasar tsundere!_

"Aku tidak akan terima yang pakai _almond _atau semacamnya. Kalau bisa yang rasa _teriyaki._"

_Ahomine! Mana ada rasa yang seperti itu untuk jenis makanan ini! Dan lagi, kenapa kau begitu percaya diri kalau aku akan memberikannya padamu?!_

"Ne, (Y/N)-chin, aku mau yang rasanya semanis (Y/N)-chin ~ "

_Manusia dan makanan itu sangat jauh berbeda tahu, Murasakibara…_

"(Y/N)-san, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Tapi kurasa sekali-sekali tidak masalah."

_Kuroko sialan! Terus saja bermimpi kalau aku akan memberikannya padamu!_

"Baiklah, (Y/N). Kurasa mereka semua sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tetapi satu hal lagi…"

_Apa lagi sekarang…_

"… kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dari pelatih karena kelalaianmu membiarkan Satsuki mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaanmu diklub hari ini…"

_EEH?! Aku lupa! Maafkan aku Momoi-chan!_

"… tapi kurasa aku bisa mempertimbangkan keringanan hukuman jika kau akan memberikan_nya _tanggal 14 nanti. Baiklah, sampai nanti, (Y/N)."

Wajahmu sekarang terasa panas dan diwarnai oleh semburat merah yang terlihat begitu jelas. Saat langkah kaki-kai itu terdengar mulai menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, kau menghela nafasmu dan masih terus membenamkan kepalamu dibalik lengan ber-_sweater_ putihmu. Seolah tidak ingin ada siapapun yang melihat bagaimana keadaan wajahmu saat itu.

Dan kau bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi mereka satu-persatu saat meninggalkan ruangan kelasmu itu.

_Sekarang, bagaimana…?_

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

Kau menatap dengan pandangan serius ke arah enam benda berbentuk persegi panjang berbungkus kertas kado bermotif _plain_ yang kau deretkan diatas meja belajarmu. Sekali-kali tanganmu terjulur hendak menyentuhnya namun tiba-tiba langsung kau tarik kembali dan wajahmu langsung memerah seperti tomat.

Kau mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalamu ke meja belajarmu dan mengusapnya dengan salah satu tanganmu saat kau merasa kesakitan, lalu menyadari kalau saat itu kau pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

Pikiranmu kembali lagi ke kejadian tadi sore lalu kau merasa ingin masuk ke sebuah lubang yang amat dalam saat mengetahui fakta kalau kau sudah menyiapkan cokelat-cokelat itu bahkan sebelum _mereka _memintanya. Kalau _mereka _mengetahui hal ini, kau tidak bisa bayangkan hal-hal memalukan seperti apa yang akan menimpa kehidupan SMP-mu.

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

Valentine masih empat hari lagi tapi seluruh siswi maupun siswa Teikou Academy sudah sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Kau hanya mengedarkan pandangan waspada saat berjalan di koridor, was-was jika melihat ada warna rambut yang mencolok seperti warna dari ilusi cahaya yang sering terjadi setelah hujan turun itu.

Kau melihat sosok tinggi dengan seragam berantakan, mata yang terbuka setengah saja dan rambut putih acak-acakan sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan denganmu. Kau langsung menghampiri sosok itu dan menyapanya.

"Haizaiki-kun!"

Cowok yang baru saja mendapat sapaan selamat pagi itu langsung mencari sumber suara khas perempuan itu dan menemukan dirimu yang terlihat sangat waspada.

"Yo. Tuan putri-nya cowok-cowok berambut pelangi itu, ternyata."

Kepala Haizaki langsung mendapat sambaran tas sekolahmu dan si cowok tinggi itu langsung merintih kesakitan. Kau meraih kerah bajunya dan berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi kalian, lalu memelotitinya dengan tatapan mata yang mirip dengan mata para _yakuza _atau pembunuh bayaran yang tak tahu belas kasihan. "Cari mati,'hah?"

Nada yang kau gunakan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu sukses membuat Haizaki menggeleng patuh kepadamu. Kau melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu dari kerah Haizaki lalu berbisik pelan ke arah cowok itu, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Aku?" Haizaki bertanya seolah tak percaya dan membuatmu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau berbicara pada mereka saja?" Haizaki mengangkat jari telunjukknya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Saat kau menyadari _mereka _yang dimaksud Haizaki adalah '_kumpulan-cowok-ganteng-berambut-pelangi' _itu_, _kau merasa seolah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mencari ketenangan di gedung sekolah ini.

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

"Jadi apa yang ingin tuan putri bicarakan padaku?" Kepalan tanganmu tepat mendarat di kepala Haizaki dan sukses membuat cowok itu merintih kesakitan lagi.

"Ucapkan kata itu sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu." Kau mengancam dengan murka ke arah Haizaki.

"Tuan putri." Cowok dengan rambut putih itu sepertinya tidak tahu cara belajar dari pengalaman. Saat kau hendak _membunuh _Haizaki, cowok berambut putih itu langsung menyela dengan pertanyaan yang sudah sangat kau antisipasi.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu tadi pagi?"

Kau menurunkan kepalan tanganmu lalu menundukkan kepalamu, menghindari tatapan Haizaki. Meskipun dia menatap dengan tatapan tidak peduliannya yang biasa, kau merasa kalau itu bermakna lebih dari sekedar rasa ingin tahu semata.

Kau menggeleng lalu berbisik, "Tidak ada yang penting."

Saat mengingat lagi bagaimana mereka _menginterogasi_ dirimu tadi pagi, kau menjadi merasa terganggu oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif yang terus bermunculan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu berbicara. Lagipula siapapun itu pasti akan merasa curiga jika ada yang melihatmu berbicara denganku." Haizaki mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kau menengadahkan kepalamu, melihat rasa peduli di kedua bola mata abu-abunya.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu?" Haizaki mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Kkau bergerak mendekati Haizaki, mengambil tempat disebelah bangku yang di dudukinya, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Haizaki-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang Valentine?" Kau bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Kau berbisik kesal ke arahnya.

"Hmm." Haizaki bergumam, dia terlihat seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

Kau menunggu jawaban tapi tidak ada sepatah kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulutnya meski beberapa menit telah berlalu. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bercerita sedikit mengenai pendapatmu dan berharap Haizaki dapat memberi saran.

"Aku pernah membaca sejarah mengenai Valentine disebuah buku…" Saat kau hendak memulai monologmu, Haizaki mengarahkan pandangannyake arahmu.

"… seorang _Saint _dari Roma yang sangat baik. Ia seseorang yang penuh cinta dan sangat peduli terhadap sesama. Namanya Valentine…"

"Nama yang konyol." Haizaki menyela tapi kau tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan terus bercerita.

"… kaisar Roma pada masa itu menyadari bahwa prajurit laki-laki yang tidak berkeluarga lebih berguna daripada yang punya. Jadi dia melarang timbulnya 'cinta'. _Saint _Valentine menentang keras dan tetap berusaha menyebarkan cinta dimana-mana…

Tetapi Kaisar mengetahuinya dan menjebloskan sang _Saint _ke penjara. Dan sejak itu, 14 Februari ditetapkan sebagai hari Valentine, sesuai dengan nama sang _Saint_, untuk mengenang dirinya_…"_

Kau terdiam, begitu pula dengan Haizaki. Sesaat kau merasa seperti orang bodoh karena baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi kemudian Haizaki membuka mulutnya dan berbicara,

"Menurutku itu keterlaluan. Entah bagaimana caranya orang-orang itu masih bisa bersenang-senang sementara ada orang lain yang terpaksa harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat?"

Kalimat Haizaki itu membuatmu terkejut. Rasanya seperti mendapat tamparan keras dipipi. Kau membuka mulutmu hendak memprotesnya,

"T-t-tunggu dulu! Cerita itu masih ada lanjutannya! Sang _Saint _bahagia meski dia dikurung dalam penjara. Dia bahagia karena dunia masih dipenuhi cinta meskipun itu artinya dia harus mengorbankan hidupnya!"

Kau berteriak ke arah Haizaki yang masih menatapmu dengan pandangan tidak peduliannya, lalu tanpa kau duga-duga, cowok dengan rambut putih itu tersenyum.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu dari awal jadi aku bisa memberi komentar yang lebih baik, tapi mungkin akan sama saja. Aku tidak mengerti hal absurd yang kalian sebut cinta." Haizaki mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit dan mengabaikan dirimu yang mengerutkan kening tanda tidak setuju.

"Tapi…, seseorang yang mengerti hal itu seperti dirimu…, lakukan saja hal yang menurutmu benar…" Haizaki berbisik nyaris tak terdengar oleh indra pendengaranmu.

Kau tersenyum ke arah Haizaki lalu bangkit, hendak meninggalkan cowok berambut putih itu dan membiarkannya tenggelam bersama pikiran-pikiran idealisnya.

Angin berhembus pelan, suasana terkesan sangat damai saat itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kalimat dari mulut Haizaki merusak semuanya.

"Atau berikan saja cokelat _giri_*kepada mereka…"

Kau hendak bersiap mendaratkan pukulanmu ke arah si pemilik rambut putih itu tapi terhenti lagi karena senyumannya yang di luar dugaan terkesan hangat.

"Semoga sukses, tuan putri."

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

Aroma manis menguar dimana-mana. Tingkah laku aneh para siswi dan juga para siswa tanpa pengecualian. Bisik-bisik dan tawa-tawa kecil memenuhi gedung Teikou Academy pada hari itu, selama satu hari penuh.

14 Februari.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke kelasmu dan sebelum sampai disana, langkah percaya diri milikmu itu dihentikan oleh sapaan dari suara-suara familiar itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _(Y/N)-san."

"_Ohayou-ssu _(Y/N)-cchi!"

"Kise, pelankan suaramu _nanodayo_."

"Yo,(Y/N)."

"Ne, (Y/N)-chin. Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"

"Aku harap Shougou tidak mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padamu, (Y/N)."

Kau mengacuhkan sapaan-sapaan itu dan hanya membungkuk sekilas lalu berbicara pada Akashi dengan nada yang sangat formal.

"Akashi, hari ini tidak ada latihan tambahan untuk klub basket, benar?"

Kapten dengan rambut berwarna merah itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, begitu pula dengan teman satu timnya yang lain. Tapi nampaknya dia memilih untuk bersikap profesional dan menjawab pertanyaanmu,

"Berdasarkan pada apa yang dikatakan pelatih, benar."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu permisi." Kau melanjutkan langkahmu yang terhenti tadi dan meninggalkan enam orang dengan wajah kebingungan itu.

"Ada apa dengan (Y/N)-cchi?" Kise terlihat ketakutan seperti habis menonton adegan pemutilasian tubuh manusia.

"Mungkin karena tingkat keberuntungan untuk zodiaknya berada di posisi paling akhir." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, oi, Midorima? Itu pasti karena kita menanyainya yang aneh-aneh semalam. Kurasa kita harus latihan ekstra hari ini." Aomine ikut-ikutan menatap sosokmu yang sedang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan horror.

"(Y/N)-san benar-benar menakutkan saat marah." Kuroko menatapmu dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi matanya terlihat membesar daripada ukuran biasanya.

"Ne, bagaimana ini, Aka-chin ~ " Murasakibara bertanya pada sang kapten yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar.

Saat kelima pasang mata lain itu serentak melihat ke arahnya, sang kapten hanya menatap mereka datar lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hari ini kalian kuperbolehkan bolos latihan. Ayo."

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

Kau mengendap-endap ke salah satu ruang loker klub basket yang ada di Teikou, persis seperti _stalker_. Kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau aktingmu tadi pagi sudah cukup meyakinkan. Kalau kau bersikap dingin begitu, kemungkinan, _mereka _akan merasa bersalah lalu berlatih sekeras mungkin dan berusaha menjadi anak baik dan kau akan punya banayk _kesempatan_.

Tapi kau juga sedikit ragu karena ada Akashi disana. Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dan meminta diri sendiri untuk focus menyelesaikan ini. Kalau ini berakhir, semuanya akan kembali ke kondisi normal.

Tanganmu secara hati-hati memutar kenop pintu ruangan itu. Kau mengharapkan cahaya akan menyambutmu, tapi kebalikannya, ruangan itu gelap gulita. Heran, takut dan menyesal bercampur jadi satu.

Tapi kau memaksa dirimu sekali lagi dan beriming-imng akan kedamaian yang akan kau peroleh setelah ini. Kau melangkahkan kakimu masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan lampu dan berjalan dibimbimbing cahaya yang seadanya, ternyata membuatmu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Saat tanganmu terjulur dan hendak membuka pintu loker yang pertama kau temukan, cahaya lampu membuat matamu terasa nyaris buta dan jantungmu terasa mencelos.

"(Y-Y-Y/N)-cchi?!" Kau melihat pria berambut pirang itu berada didekat sakelar lampu dan tangannya yang masih menempel disana.

"(Y/N)?!" Reaksi Aomine hampir sama seperti Kise, hanya saja, muka terkejut sang _ace _itu mengundang orang untuk tertawa.

"(Y/N). Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sejauh ini." Midorima berbicara dengan nada yang agak terkejut ditemani dengan _lucky item_-nya yang nyentrik seperti biasa.

"Ne, ne, (Y/N)-chin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Murasakibara dengan mata sayu-nya bertanya pada dirimu yang seolah-olah kepergok melakukan perbuatan jahat.

"Kurasa, dia ada disini untuk _mengantarkan _sesuatu, benar, (Y/N)?" Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dia sudah bisa menebak seluruh rencanamu.

Kau menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan wajahmu otomatis memerah karenanya.

"Ah. Itu lokerku." Kuroko membuka suara dan kau bersumpah benar-benar akan memberinya pelajaran karena selalu melakukan tindakan yang membuatmu kesal.

Saat yang lain melihat apa yang kau pegang ditanganmu, kau merasa kalau rasa malu ternyata juga bisa membunuh seseorang.

"Cokelat." Ke-enam pemain basket itu serentak mengucapkannya, bagaikan sebuah mantera yang mengandung kekuatan magis.

"Ne, tapi hanya ada satu ~ ?"

Kalimat Murasakibara membuat teman setimnya otomatis melemparkan pandangan sengit ke satu sama lain, dan mulai berdebat tentang kepada siapa kau akan memberikan cokelat itu.

Kau yang merasa tidak tahan lagi dan malu setengah mati akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh enam cokelat yang kau bawa hari itu dan melemparkannya satu persatu kepada mereka.

"Kalian puas?! Terima itu dasar orang-orang bodoh tidak berguna!"

Kau berteriak ke arah mereka yang kebingungan dengan wajah merah padam , lalu memutuskan untuk lari meninggalkan semua yang terjadi dihari kasih sayang itu menjadi misteri untuk selamanya.

* * *

– 黒子のバスケ –

* * *

~ Epilogue ~

* GoM's side *

"HAAAAH?!" Suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik cowok beramut pirang itu membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang loker itu menatapnya heran.

"Oi, ada apa, Kise?" Aomine, entah kenapa, juga ikut menjadi was-was saat melihat Kise yang mematung tidak bergerak ditempatnya.

"A-Ao-Aominecchi, buka cokelat pemberian (Y/N)-cchi tadi." Kise memerintah Aomine dengan nada terbata-bata.

Aomine mengernyitkan keningnya heran, namun ia melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan cowok berambut pirang itu. Saat ia membuka pembungkus cokelat bermotif garis-garis itu,

"HAAAAAH?!" Teriakan kedua yang berasal dari Aomine itu membuat empat orang lain yang juga berada disitu menjadi heran.

"M-M-Minna-san. Kalian juga, bukalah cokelat pemberian (Y/N)-cchi tadi."

Saat semua kertas pembungkus bermotif garis-garis itu sudah tidak lagi menutupi cokelat batangan yang bertuliskan kanji 'COKELAT GIRI' itu, semua cowok-cowok ganteng berambut pelangi itu serentak menatap kosong ke arah pintu keluar ruang loker.

* Meanwhile, your side… *

'BRUK.'

"Hei!" Kau meneriaki orang yang baru saja menabrakmu saat kau sedang berlari terburu-buru di koridor.

"Ha? Oh, tuan putri." Suara dan nama panggilan yang khas itu membuatmu sadar dengan cepat siapa orang yang baru saja menabrakmu.

"Haizaki-kun!"

"Yo, tuan putri. Bagaimana akhirnya? Berhasil?" Pertanyaan Haizaki itu sontak membuat sekelilingmu langsung di selimuti aura gelap yang aneh. "Mungkin…"

Kau berbisik pelan ke padanya, dan Haizaki tanpa merasa bersalah langsung memberi komentar pedas dengan sorot mata tidak peduliannya,

"Oh, ternyata gagal, ya? Tuan putri memang tidak cocok dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

….

"Bicara sekali lagi…" Tanganmu mencengkram leher Haizaki erat-erat dan cowok berambut putih itu terlihat kesakitan dan kesulitan bernafas.

Cowok berambut putih itu memohon-mohon agar kau melepaskan tanganmu. Dan kau memilih untuk melakukan sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya karena kau sedang tidak ada niat untuk bercanda.

"Hei, tuan putri mana bagianku?" Haizaki memegangi lehernya sambil terbatuk-batuk pelan.

Teringat kalau kau juga menyiapkan cokelat giri untuk cowok berambut putih itu, kau segera merogoh tas sekolahmu.

"Aku menyiapkan cokelat giri untukmu…" Katamu acuh tak acuh.

"Eh? Giri? Kejamnya." Haizaki berkomentar singkat.

Saat tanganmu menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tas sekolahmu, kau segera menariknya keluar, dan mendapati benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus kertas kado bermotif _plain._

….

….

"EEHHHH?!"

Kau berteriak histeris lalu mematung seketika ditempatmu berdiri saat itu, begitu dirimu menyadari kecerobohan macam apa lagi yang telah kau lakukan, dan seberapa parah tingkat kecerobohan itu.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak akan mendapat apa-apa saat _White Day_ nanti." Kau mengutuki dirimu dan kebodohan sendiri lalu berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi kepalamu yang terasa bagai dihantam palu raksasa, meninggalkan cowok berambut putih disebelahmu yang kebingungan.

"Ha? Tuan putri?"

* * *

**END.**

* * *

RnR? o v o


End file.
